


The Morning After

by snapealina



Series: Drabble Night Ficlets [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-13
Updated: 2016-03-13
Packaged: 2018-05-26 11:06:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6236218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snapealina/pseuds/snapealina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What <i>REALLY</i> happened in the Final Battle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Morning After

**Author's Note:**

> Written during drabble night in the lupin_snape chat in November 2010.
> 
> Characters belong to JK Rowling

When Remus finally managed to open his eyes, he could feel his body hurting all over. The battle was over, the Dark Lord defeated and the magical world was safe once more, but at what prize? Remus had no idea what lives had been lost or what damage had been done after he was hit by a hex he didn't recognize.  
  
He had been blinded and stunned for a long while, but had somehow managed to drag his body into some sort of shelter where he had passed out.  
  
Suddenly he heard a groan. He twitched. He thought he was alone, but apparently someone was lying beside him. He managed to turn over to the other side and saw a dark clad body next to him.  
  
“Severus?” Remus asked with hope in his voice.  
  
The other person groaned once again and Remus stretched out his hand to turn the other person towards him. His heart was pounding.   
  
A huge smile appeared on Remus' face. It _was_ him.   
  
All was well.


End file.
